1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a junction box and a connector assembly used therewith. More particularly, the junction box and the connector assembly possess water-proof capability.
2. Description of Related Art
In view of the global energy crisis, more attention has been paid to the applications of solar cells from the governments and the private segment. Solar is inexhaustible and incurs no environmental pollution when converted into electricity, so it has become a popular alternative energy. This stimulates the vigorous development of solar-cell related industries. Since a single solar cell generates relatively small voltage and current, a junction box is required to connect plural solar cell in series or parallel so as to give out a relatively large voltage and current, for meeting the overall power-generating efficiency to the particular usage.
However, at sites where solar cells and junction boxes, due to the weather and other factors, water is likely to permeate into the solar cells with the guide of connecting lines. This can make the solar cells have short circuits and breakdowns or even become unusable, bringing about troubles to the users and related dealers. Therefore, junction boxes and connector assemblies having water-proof capability are necessary to solar cells. Moreover, when attached to solar cells, if a power line is twisted or dragged, it can be damaged and then cause adverse effect on the stability of the output power of the solar cells.